Tooi Nioi
Tooi Nioi jest drugim openingiem anime Gintama. Wykonuje go YO-KING. Postacie Galeria op2_01.jpg op2_02.jpg op2_03.jpg op2_04.jpg Tekst Utworu Polski= Obserwowałem z tyłu twoją sylwetkę I tak krok po kroku polegałem na tobie coraz bardziej Miejsce, w którym akurat przebywam z własnej woli zawsze będzie schronieniem wyłącznie na chwilę Uciekam, uciekam ze świata marzeń, trzymając się kurczowo twojego głosu Gdy na jaw wychodzą nieudane przyjaźnie i miłości Moja blada samoświadomość konfrontuje się z prawdą Ach, i co ja mam teraz robić? Takim już jestem człowiekiem, że nie mogę tak po prostu przestać cię lubić Zawsze byłaś dla mnie taka dobra - naprawdę dobra Zawsze, zawsze gdy oczy przesłania mrok, przypominam sobie twoje ciepło Telewizja, seks i rock'n'roll Zwijają mi się w głowie w spirale Ach, i tak męczę się dalej, a sercem ciągnę bagaż myśli Ciało mam ciągle młode i silne, więc dziś znów mogę się śmiać Zaakceptujmy to, co dobre i to, co złe I niespokojnie poszukajmy czegoś, co nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęło Ach, i co ja mam teraz robić? Takim już jestem człowiekiem, że nie mogę tak po prostu przestać cię lubić Ach, i tak męczę się dalej, a sercem ciągnę bagaż myśli Ciało mam ciągle młode i silne, więc dziś znów mogę się śmiać |-| Angielski= I was gazing at your appearance from behind Gradually, gradually, I have begun to depend on you The place that I'm at will always be a temporary one I run away, run away from the world of dreams, holding onto your voice tightly With friendship and love and failings revealed My pale self-consciousness is quickly rebuked by the truth Aa, from here, what should I do? Because of the sort of person I am, I can't stop liking you You've always been kind to me- truly kind Always, always whenever I see darkness, I remember your warmth TV and sex and rock and roll Wind themselves in coils in my head Aa, I struggle on, pulling along the thoughts in my heart As my body is still strong, I can laugh today as well Let's accept both the good things and bad things Frantically searching for something which hasn't begun Aa, from here, what should I do? Because of the sort of person I am, I can't stop liking you Aa, I struggle on, pulling along the thoughts in my heart As my body is still strong, I can laugh today as well |-| Kanji= 君の後ろ姿を　ぼくは見つめていたんだ 長く長く君の背中を　ぼくは頼りにしてたんだ 自分がいるところを　いつも仮の場所だと 逃げて逃げて夢の世界へ　君の声を抱きしめる 友と恋と裏目に出る純粋が 青い自意識を　キリキリ痛めつける ああ　ぼくはこれから何をしよう こんなぼくじゃ　君に好かれるわけがないのさ 君はぼくにやさしくて　いつも本当にやさしくて ずっとずっとぼくを見ててくれたね　君の体温おぼえてる テレビとSEXとロックン・ロールが 頭の中で　とぐろ巻いていた ああ　どろり重い心引きずって 体だけは丈夫なので　今日も笑っていよう いいことも悪いことも　受け入れられなくて 初めからないものを　必死に探してた ああ　ぼくはこれから何をしよう こんなぼくじゃ　君に好かれるわけがないのさ ああ　どろり重い心引きずって 体だけは丈夫なので　今日も笑っていよう |-| Rōmaji= kimi no ushiro sugata wo boku ha mitsumeteitanda nagaku nagaku kimi no senaka wo boku ha tayori ni shitetanda jibun ga iru tokoro wo itsumo kari no basho da to nigete nigete yume no sekai he kimi no koe wo dakishimeru tomo to koi to urame ni deru junsui ga aoi jiishiki wo kirikiri itametsukeru aa boku ha kore kara nani wo shiyou Konna boku ja kimi ni sukareru wake ga nai no sa kimi ha boku ni yasashikute itsumo hontou ni yasashikute Zutto zutto boku wo mitete kureta ne kimi no taion oboeteru Terebi to sex to rokkun rooru ga Atama no naka de toguro maiteita Aa tadori omoi kokoro hikizutte Karada dake ha joubu nano de kyou mo waratteiyou Ii koto mo warui koto mo ukeirerarenakute Hajime kara nai mono wo hisshi ni sagashiteta Aa boku ha kore kara nani wo shiyou Konna boku ja kimi ni sukareru wake ga nai no sa Aa tadori omoi kokoro hikizutte Karada dake ha joubu nano de kyou mo waratteiyou Posłuchaj thumb|221px|left|Wersja TV thumb|300px|right|Pełna Wersja Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Opening